


Under Jason Todd

by Atelier9



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelier9/pseuds/Atelier9
Summary: Jason Todd's morality to children gets in the way when 17 year-old Tori ODs in front of him. He can't just let her die right? Then he would be as bad as the fuck ups that he kills





	Under Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me please, this is my first fic so any constructive criticism appreciated. Also looking for a beta

      “Who the-what the fuck are you?!”

Tori launched herself up from the corner she was tucked into, ignoring the pinch and pull of the syringe now dangling from her arm. A step later, she was back ground on the ground, hitting her head painfully against the rough wood floor, squeezing her eyes against in impending ache. Or at least she thought it should be painful? Hitting one’s head on the floor should hurt right? Maybe the floor was softer than she thought.

     "Like a bed...” she giggled, her eyes still shut imagining a house made out of soft downy pillows. The pillow fights would be wild.

      “What the actual fuck is this?” She thought she heard from above her.

     Huh...A voice. She thought she was alone here. That’s what the dealer had said at least. Maybe it was just voices. A thought hit her sending all her imaginings of pillow fights flying out of her head.  
     

      “Ohmigod are you god? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please please don’t smite me or send me to hell or whatever, I’m sorry I never went to church, please, I’m only 17!” she sobbed at the voice above her, “I’ll go to church or whatever or you can just kill me now but quickly okay? Nice and easy for both of us that way, yeah?”

     Something, a hand?, roughly grabbed her arm and started yanking her across the floor angry muttering accentuating each step.

     “Don’t get paid frigging enough for this shit. I just want one easy night with that bitch-cocksucking-asshole-shitspoon and I get this instead, not even an adult, dammit. Hah don’t even get paid at all who am I fucking kidding.”

     Tori frowned. She had never really believed in any higher power but she didn’t imagine god would ever cuss so violently like that. Or sound like a smoker for that matter. The voice was too mechanical and grating.

     “Hey, I don’t mean to piss off your holiness, but wasn’t cussing like a sin or summtin’? Cause like I ain’t never seen a priest swear.” She paused for a moment as she was pulled down the hall. “I dunno if I even ever seen a priest actually.”

She paused another second. “I saw a nun though, once. I don’t think she was real though...Hey Mister, do you like your nuns to wear their funny hats and thigh-highs and that’s about it?”

She heard a snicker as she thudded back to the ground. Again, shouldn’t that have hurt?

     “I ain’t a god, sweetcheeks, but yeah, I like my nuns like that. God knows I don’t like the real ones. Now open your eyes. Gotta check for a concussion.”

     Her eyes, of course that’s why everything was black, she could have laughed at herself if the rush of nausea didn’t crush any humor. Automatically Tori hunched into herself, a panicked heartbeat far too fast and loud roaring in her ears. It was like her heart was pounding past her ribs, trying to escape her body. It fucking hurt.

    “Hey!-Kid! What the fuck are you on? How much? Ah shit sticks I ain’t got the time for this.” Jason swore as the girl started shaking in her fetal position.

    He knelt next to her and forced her on her back as she started screaming, eyes rimmed in red, convulsing wildly. Muttering profanities he scanned the abandoned bedroom for anything she could bite on. As much as he would love to leave her, she had said something about being 17. Not technically a kid but still technically a minor. Whoever had been her dealer was going to have hell to pay for, especially for making him deal with the result. Locating a plywood board he violently shattered it with his heavy boots, imagining it was the no-good scumbag.

     “Alright, sweetcheecks, open your mouth for daddy. Here comes the goddamn choo-choo train.” He returned to the seizing girl and grabbed her jaw, prying it open until he could force the wood past her teeth, releasing her mouth to clamp on it. Splinters came to mind but if she survived this, a few shards of wood would be the least of her problems, especially if she kept hitting him as she spasmed.

     “You know, I don’t usually get this kinky on the first date but you are just asking for it aren’t you.” He groaned as she let out a muffled scream past the plywood bite.  
Ten minutes later she was on the dusty mattress, feet and hands firmly attached to the twin frame and a blindfold over her eyes and he was left with a very... hard... problem.


End file.
